


One-Way Only

by dreamcatcher (darcangell23)



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Storytelling, graphic content, halloween one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcangell23/pseuds/dreamcatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kurt and his friends are veered off to an old dirt road by a big rig that nearly runs them over, they get stuck for a night in an old abandoned house during a rain storm on Halloween weekend. With no lights or cell service, will they be able to escape the mysterious something that seems to be after them or will it succeed in picking them off one by one?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One-Way Only

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! So this is my epic Halloween one-shot that I mentioned I would be working on. Read at your own risk! There is character death in this story but I promise you, no characters were actually harmed in the making of this fic. You'll understand after you read it. So, originally, I was giving myself until Halloween to finish this and was going to post it then. But since I have completed it in three days, I am posting it now and telling you to be on the look out for more possible Halloween one-shots. *wink* Anyway, comments make me smile! Enjoy!

There is never a reason for murder.

Some kill for revenge, some kill for joy. But others, others kill to survive. They sound like reasons, don't they? But they're not. None of these, not even using the 'for self-defense' tactic will get you off clean if you're caught. That is, assuming there is evidence.

Could a coldhearted killer be sick enough to lick the blood right off the blade after stabbing someone's life out of them? Perhaps. But than, coldhearted killers are mental anyway, so what difference does it make?

I want you to imagine a dark road, leading into the depths of the forest. Got it? Good. Now, this dark road pierces through the forest with no street lamps. The only glow of light in the night is that of the moon hanging high overhead.

Imagine a car, a single solitary SUV driving down this dark road. Its occupants total seven, lucky number seven and they are all laughing and singing to the driver's iPod.

Our players in this game tonight, all teenagers. Let's introduce them before we go on to view the game. They're in for a real fright on this Halloween night.

First we have Rachel Berry, a short brunette girl with a powerhouse voice and the attitude of a diva. She comes off as selfish, self-centered, and greedy. Sometimes, she thinks of only what's in it for her. She goes on and on about how she is going to be a big star and often overlooks the talent of others, thinking she is much more talented than everyone else.

Next is Finn Hudson, star quarterback and Rachel's boyfriend. He's really a big lovable doofus who likes to eat. He can be clueless most of the time but he's never been a selfish person. He cares about everyone and he can sing but he's not bigheaded about it. He's a terrible dancer though.

Moving on we have Mercedes Jones. She also has a powerhouse voice and is killer at high notes. The most vocally strong other than Rachel. She's a diva too but it doesn't come out in a selfish way, not like Rachel's does. She also considers herself to be Beyoncé. And she's one third of a bestie trio that includes Rachel.

Then we have Sam Evans, a bit daft maybe but very caring. He's a country boy at heart and he likes to do impressions. Most people make fun of his mouth because it's rather larger than most. Sam has a heart of gold but he falls for girls too easily. He's felt like he's been in love with every girl he's dated. And rather quickly.

The third and final girl is Tina Cohen-Chang, an Asian girl whose style is always changing. From goth to go-go girl, she's definitely seen different stages of style. She used to stutter a lot, which she faked and she was very shy but she's come out on top as bold and a leader of sorts. She has a rather stunning voice when she sings as well.

Second to last boy is Blaine Anderson, cute in his gelled hair, no socks, and bow ties but don't get your hopes up ladies. He's gay, and taken. He's a dapper gentleman who is sweet, kind, and a little bit oblivious at times. He's also got an obsession with Katy Perry and Pink. All and all, Blaine's the perfect sweetheart with a killer voice that will make you swoon.

And lastly, Blaine's boyfriend and Finn's stepbrother, Kurt Hummel. He's sassy, witty, sarcastic, has an eye for bargains and a high-pitched voice that places his vocal range as that of countertenor. He's very into fashion and Vogue and dresses in layers but is definitely the most fashionable boy in school. He's given Blaine some of his bow ties.

Now we've met the players of the game, we should paint the rest of the picture, right? So place that road back in your mind, imagine that SUV with these teens in it, Kurt at the wheel, the paleness of his skin practically glowing in the moonlight. He's laughing at something Blaine just said. Blaine is seated in the front passenger seat, one hand clutching Kurt's as the boy expertly drives one-handed.

Sam and Finn are in the seats behind them and Rachel, Mercedes, and Tina are in the back. Rachel is perhaps a little put out that she's not sitting next to Finn but otherwise, being her usual annoying self by singing along loudly and trying to top everyone else's vocal prowess. Because singing with Kurt's iPod is the only way to pass a car journey.

They are headed out of town together for the Halloween weekend. Everything seems perfectly fine. Until, it begins to rain, big heavy drops beating down on the car. Kurt slows down and turns the windshield wipers on. He reluctantly lets go of Blaine's hand in favor of having both hands on the wheel and leans forward, squinting his eyes to focus on the road.

Has the picture been painted for you? I do hope so my dears because this is where our story and our game really begins.

* * *

"Damnit!" Kurt spat as he swerved a little on the road. "I can't fucking see!"

Blaine reached over and put a comforting hand over Kurt's, trying to sooth the boy. Kurt took a second to flash a frown in the other boy's direction before returning his eyes to the road.

"Whoa!" Finn cried. A glance in his rearview mirror told Kurt his stepbrother had gone wide-eyed. "Dude! Since when did you swear?"

Kurt let out a frustrated sigh. "Don't call me dude Finn. And don't talk to me right now. I'm trying to concentrate."

Finn snapped his mouth shut and the entire car fell silent. The rain seemed to be pouring down harder with every passing second and despite the windshield wipers being on full blast, the front window was constantly covered in raindrops. You might as well have said the wipers were doing nothing at all.

Kurt growled in frustration some moments later. "Seriously guys, I'm starting to think we should pull over and wait for the storm to pass," he said, swerving slightly again.

"We can't do that Kurt!" came Rachel's annoying squawk from the backseat. "We have no idea how long this storm will last!" she continued.

Kurt screeched the tires to a halt and turned around to glare at her fiercely. "Do you want to continue driving us than Miss. Daisy?" he spit. Rachel was obviously stunned by his outburst but she kept her mouth shut. "That's what I thought," he said.

"Um Kurt?" Tina asked tentatively. Kurt took a deep breath and willed himself to calm down.

"What is it Tina?" he replied, hands gripping the wheel as he turned back to the road.

Tina was biting her lip. "This may be a bad time, but, what is that?" she asked. Kurt squinted his eyes to try and see what she was pointing at. In the distance, there were two little round lights, exactly like those of another car. It appeared someone was traveling the other way.

"Just another traveler Tina," he said after a moment. The girl nodded her head and hugged herself, shuddering a bit. Forgive her for finding this whole situation a bit creepy for her liking.

But as the two lights grew larger, and the sound of the other vehicle became apparent, even through the rain, it became clear that something was very wrong. This was not just another traveler.

Squinting through the darkness and the rain, Kurt was finally able to make out the other vehicle as a big rig and it was not driving on the other side of the road. In fact, its massive headlights were coming directly for the SUV and if Kurt didn't do something fast, they were going to get crushed because it did not appear the big rig had any intentions of stopping.

"Good God Kurt!" Mercedes shouted. "I think he wants to hit us!"

"Do something Kurt!" Rachel screamed.

But Kurt had frozen, hands gripping the wheel so tight, what little color he had, had drained from them completely.

Just moments before the big rig would have made contact, Blaine grabbed the steering wheel and swung his leg over to press down on the gas pedal. The car swerved sharply to the right and veered off onto a hidden dirt road, just in the nick of time. The loud horn of the big rig could be heard as it it trundled on past and further down the road.

Blaine's foot came off the gas pedal and he sat back in his seat, breathing heavily. Kurt was positively shaking. His bottom lip was shoved in between his teeth and his eyes appeared to be tearing at the corner.

"Dude!" Finn said. "I think I almost shit my pants!"

"That was an over-share Finn," Blaine said, still working to catch his breath. He turned his head in Kurt's direction. "Hey." Kurt shakily turned to look at him. "Are you okay honey?" Blaine asked gently, reaching out to take one of Kurt's hands with his own. Kurt barely nodded his head and clung to Blaine's hand. "Sweetie you look terrified."

"I'll be okay," Kurt managed to whisper. Blaine gave his hand a squeeze and brought it to his lips to kiss the back of it. "Guess we better see where this road goes, huh?"

"Can't we just back out onto the main road again?" Sam asked, speaking up for the first time in light of the whole incident. It was Mercedes who answered him.

"Hell no white boy. That big rig clearly wanted to run us down. There's nothing saying it won't turn around and try again," she said.

"As much as I hate to admit it," Rachel quipped. "Mercedes is right. We can't go back. It's too risky."

Kurt slowly nodded his head from the front seat. He carefully put his foot on the gas and started to make his way down the dirt road.

The whole lot of them were quiet. The only sounds were the rain which had been muffled by the cover of the forest trees. No one had any idea where this road was going to lead them. But everyone had one thing on their minds. They just wanted to get the hell out of the car.

The road winded through the trees for a good fifteen minutes before opening out into a clearing where an old two story house that appeared to be abandoned stood at the far edge. No lights were on in the place. No other cars were parked out in front. Aside from an old Chevy that appeared to have been there quite some time. It was heavily rusted and the tires were missing. The interior seemed to be rotting away. The windshield had a hole in it and the other windows were cracked. Droplets of water covered the hood and a dirty pair of fluffy dice hung from the rearview mirror.

Kurt pulled the car up in front of the old house and killed the engine.

"All right, everybody out," he said. Rachel stared at him.

"Kurt you can't be serious." She turned to look at the old abandoned house. "There's no way I'm going in there! It gives me the creeps." Kurt rubbed his temples, his annoyance with Rachel returning tenfold.

"Do you really want to spend the night in the car?" he asked finally, turning to look at her. "I know it's not ideal shelter but it's the best we've got and I don't know about you, but I much prefer waiting this out until morning before trying to continue on our way again," he told her.

Rachel sat back in her seat and folded her arms defiantly across her chest. "I'm not leaving this car," she said stubbornly.

"Fine. You can stay here by yourself than," Kurt replied, just as stubbornly. He opened his car door and proceeded to get out, followed by Blaine, Sam, Tina, and Mercedes. Finn stayed where he was looking conflicted. "Are you coming Finn?"

"We just can't leave Rachel here by herself dude," Finn said, biting his lip and looking sheepish. He could see a tinge of hurt cross Kurt's face at the idea that he was choosing to stay with his girlfriend, rather than go with his stepbrother.

"Suit yourself," Kurt said, slamming the car door. He took a hold of Blaine's hand and the five of them made their way up to the house. The old porch steps creaked as they climbed them.

Tina let out a scream when one of the steps gave way and her foot sank right through it. Sam pulled her out easily, his phone in one hand.

"You're foot isn't hurt is it Tina?" Blaine asked. The Asian girl shook her head.

"A little scraped up maybe but I don't seem to have twisted it," she replied. Blaine nodded again and they continued the climb to the porch without further incident.

"Do any of you have reception out here?" Sam asked, raising his phone and squinting at it as he waved it in the air. "I'm not getting a signal."

The other four all pulled out their phones to check and Blaine and Kurt copied Sam.

"I've got nothing," Kurt finally said in a resigned voice.

"Me either," Blaine replied. Mercedes and Tina both shook their heads in the negative.

"Great," Kurt muttered. "How the hell am I supposed to check in with my dad?" he asked. Blaine hugged him closely to him and Kurt clung to the boy.

Mercedes looked hopeful. "Maybe there's a phone in there we can use," she said, though her voice didn't sound as hopeful as she looked. It was as though she already knew it was a lost cause, but still hoped she could be wrong anyway.

"Whatever," Tina said. "I'm freezing. Can we go inside now?"

The five of them glanced at each other and looked back at the car, where Finn had moved into the backseat to keep Rachel company.

Kurt pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and took the door handle with it, not wanting to touch the matted dirt and grime that had compiled over the years. He barely had to push the door to get it to swing open. The five teens found themselves staring at a dark hallway. A ceiling lamp was flickering, though it was so dim they wouldn't have noticed it from outside the house.

"Home sweet home," Sam joked and chuckled. But his laughter died quickly. Mercedes grabbed his hand and he held hers tightly. Blaine tightened his grip on Kurt's hand and took Tina's hand with his free one.

Together, the five of them entered the house, the door swinging shut behind them.

Finn watched the five of them enter the house before turning to look at Rachel, who was still sitting in that stubborn position with her arms folded across her chest.

"Come on Rachel. Don't you think you'll be warmer in there at least?" he pleaded. Rachel scoffed. "We can't turn the heater on because it'll run the battery. That house might have a fireplace," he tried.

Rachel turned to look at him. "And no firewood," she quipped. "It's abandoned Finn! Where the hell is your head?!"

Finn bit his lip and shook his head. "We're in a forest Rachel. I bet there's an ax somewhere we could use to cut firewood," he told her.

"And who's going to cut it genius?" she snapped. Finn didn't say anything. She did have a point. None of them had any experience with chopping wood. But Finn didn't think it could be that hard. All you had to do is swing the ax at it right? Surely it was easier than it sounded.

He opened his mouth to say so when something slammed into the side of the car. Rachel screamed and grabbed his arm. "What was that?!"

Finn wrapped his arms around her protectively and shook his head. "I don't know," he said. They remained still for several moments, waiting for whatever it was to strike again but nothing happened. "I think it's gone now." Finn slowly loosened his grip on Rachel and moved a little bit over in the seat so that he could look out the window.

There seemed to be nothing out of the ordinary. All he saw was the old house, the forest, and that abandoned Chevy. The night seemed quiet aside from the rain that was still coming down.

"I think we'll be o—" he started to say but was cut off when it felt like something heavy dropped down on the roof of the car. Rachel screamed again and clung to him. Finn did his best to attempt to protect her. There was banging on the roof and dents were being made. Rachel had elapsed into hysterics and she was clutching Finn's arm so tightly, it was cutting off the circulation.

And then, as suddenly as it started, it stopped, throwing them into silence. Both were still for a long time, Rachel trembling with fear. She would not let go of Finn's arm though.

"Oh man, Kurt's gonna flip!" Finn cried, examining the dents in the ceiling of the car. Rachel glared at him.

"Really Finn? Something is trying to attack us and all you care about is—" At that moment, something crashed through the back window and grabbed Rachel around the throat. She immediately ceased speech, choking and sputtering and gasping for breath as whatever it was restricted her airway.

"Rachel!" Finn shouted. She'd let go of his arm to pull at the thing that had a hold of her neck. Whatever it was, was viciously strong and it began pulling her through the broken window. Finn grabbed a hold of her legs and started pulling her back toward him. "Let go of her!" he shouted in a panic.

They struggled for some moments, Rachel's attempts to pry at the thing getting weaker. But the thing, was stronger and in the end, yanked Rachel out through the window, causing Finn to fall back against the seat as her legs were pulled from his grasp.

All was silent for a moment. When Finn regained his bearings, he moved to look out the broken window but he didn't see anything. No sign of Rachel or the thing that had taken her. Where could it have gone?

But the silence was short-lived as once again something heavy crashed onto the roof of the car. Finn jumped and scrambled out of the car but when he saw what it was, his knees buckled and he fell down to the ground with an agonizing wail.

Whatever had taken Rachel had dropped her on the roof of the car. Obviously, when it was done with her. Rachel's mouth was gaping open, her eyes wide with terror. But the most disturbing part was that her throat had been ripped from her body, leaving a wide gaping hole in her neck, blood still oozing. There was no doubt that Rachel was dead.

It took several moments of agonizing for Finn to realize he needed to get the hell out of there before whatever it was came after him too. He scrambled to his feet and ran toward the house, nearly stepping in the hole Tina had made earlier in his haste to get inside.

"Kurt!" he shouted as he slammed open the door. "Kurt!" Kurt came in from a side room off the hall just as Finn dropped to his knees on the floor, the door slamming behind him. He broke into sobs.

"Finn, what happened?" Kurt asked, rushing to his side. The others were a appearing at the doorway but no one took a chance to come any closer.

"There's something out there," Finn choked out. "It got Rachel. Rachel's…dead!" Kurt's eyes went wide like saucers and he wrapped the terrified giant of a boy in his arms. Finn was shaking and a terrible mess, much like the day his mom had found out Quinn was pregnant.

Kurt looked up at everyone as he held Finn tightly while he cried. "No one goes anywhere alone. Do I make myself clear?" he asked. No one argued. They merely nodded their heads. "Sam, help me get him in the living room," he added.

Sam made his way over and together the two of them helped Finn stand. They supported him as they re-entered the room they'd come out of and helped him over to a chair where they deposited him. Finn dropped his head in his hands.

"What do you mean Rachel's dead Finn?" Kurt asked quietly. Blaine came up behind him and wrapped him in his arms, hooking his chin over Kurt's shoulder. Kurt settled back against him.

It took Finn several moments to calm down enough to tell them what happened.

"I'm not even sure what it was, but Kurt, it damaged the car. There are dents in the roof and the back window is broken," he said.

Kurt waved a hand. "Forget about the car. What happened to Rachel?" he asked.

Finn sighed and bit his lip, shivering a little." Whatever it was crashed the back window and grabbed her by the throat, cutting off her air supply. It was starting to pull her out through the broken window but I grabbed her legs and started pulling her back toward me." He paused and swallowed hard, still shivering. Blaine tightened his hold on Kurt and Kurt ran a hand gently into Blaine's curls. "It…it won in the end. And then, it dropped her on the roof of the car and when I rushed out of the car, I saw her," he went on, tears streaming down his face. "It had ripped her throat out Kurt."

Behind them Tina made a gasping noise as though she were about to retch. Mercedes grabbed Sam's hand and she was so pale, she almost looked white.

Kurt had a disgusted look on his face. He took several breaths and shut his eyes trying to quell the feeling of nausea rising in his stomach. He had to stay calm. Right now, he felt like he was the one who had to take charge here.

"Okay," Kurt finally said. He drew a breath. "We've already concluded that the big rig incident was no accident. The driver was coming at us on purpose. And now, Rachel is dead. I don't know if it's coincidence or not."

Sam's eyes went wide. "This sounds like those Final Destination movies. The characters cheat death and it starts picking them off one by one in the order they were meant to die."

Everyone just stared at him for a number of moments before Blaine said, "No Sam. No one had a premonition about our impending deaths so this isn't like that at all." Sam's face fell slightly. "Anyway, I think we were run off that road for a reason."

Mercedes was nodding her head. "I hate to say it, but I agree with Blaine. That big rig wanted us here."

"But why?" Finn asked. "So something could kill Rachel?"

"No," Kurt replied quietly. "So something could try and kill all of us. It just got Rachel first."

"Okay that's it," Tina said, starting for the door. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting the hell out of here right now!"

Sam grabbed her wrist to stop her. "How? You heard what happened to Kurt's car. There's no telling what other damage has been done to it."

Tina slumped and stayed where she was. Sam was right. They didn't have any way of knowing if Kurt's car could even still run right then. But than, how were they going to leave in the morning?

Outside, something was beginning to drag Rachel's body off the car, leaving blood running down the backside. It continued to drag her body across the ground, slowly pulling it through the mud and disappearing into the trees.

Inside, Kurt was pacing, Blaine was watching him with a worried look, Sam just looked crestfallen, Finn was sobbing in the chair, Mercedes looked ready to cry too, and Tina was hugging herself and shaking her head back and forth.

"So I reiterate this point. No one goes anywhere alone," Kurt said after a few moments of silence. As with the hallway, the living room had a light that was flickering in and out. It was extremely dim but at least they could make out their surroundings. And Blaine and Kurt had both set their iPhones to never locking and sat them down on an old coffee table to emit a little more light.

Again everyone just nodded and Kurt returned to pacing before Blaine took a hold of his arm. "Baby, you're gonna wear a hole in the floor if you keep doing that," he said, pulling the pale boy to him. All Kurt could do was grip Blaine's head with both hands and kiss him soundly on the mouth.

"No sex either," Finn deadpanned as he watched his stepbrother kiss his boyfriend. Kurt turned and gave him a frown.

"As if I would want to have sex in a place this grimy," he said, shuddering. Finn, who hadn't expected such a casual answer about sex from the self-proclaimed baby penguin, turned bright red at the reply. Kurt smirked at him. "Didn't expect that one did you Finn?" he quipped.

Finn's mouth opened and closed like a fish, but he said nothing. Kurt kissed Blaine again with a smug look on his face before he walked over to retrieve his phone from the table, feeling irritated that he still had no signal.

"All right, I think it's best if we just all stay in this room for the entire night. If anyone has to use the restroom, take someone with you." Finn wrinkled his nose.

"Do you think it's really sanitary to use the bathroom in a place like this?" he asked finally.

Blaine was the one to answer him. "Unless you want to risk infection, you have no choice," he said shortly. Finn groaned because he knew what Blaine meant. Though this was something he really didn't think they should be talking about.

"Unless you'd rather go outside and squat in the trees," Sam added. A shudder went up Finn's spine.

"There is absolutely no way I am going out there with that—that thing that killed Rachel!" he let out, crossing his arms tightly.

At that moment, thunder boomed and lightning cracked overhead. It was enough to shut out what little light they had that wasn't provided by cell phones, flooding the house in darkness.

As if wanting to distinguish all light, something caused both Blaine's and Kurt's phones to die, turning the power off. Kurt stood there frantically holding the power button down but to avail. The phone would not turn back on.

"Does this mean something wants us in the dark?" Tina asked, breaking the eerie quiet.

"I feel like I'm in a horror movie," Finn said, clutching his head.

"Okay, hell to the no!" Mercedes cried out. "This better not be like no horror movie. Do you guys know what happens in horror movies?" When there was no answer she went on. "The black character almost always dies! I ain't playing that game with you guys. Uh-uh. My ass is not dying so you all can live!"

"Okay calm down 'Cedes," Kurt said. "No one is going to die." He bit his lip. "Except Rachel but if we stick to the plan, no one else is going to die."

More thunder boomed and lightning struck and everyone shivered. It was cold in the house, no doubt about that. Kurt could feel the chill crawling through his bones.

"Right," Blaine said, reading Kurt's mind. "I think we need to start a fire," he went on. "I think there's a woodshed behind the house. We can go get some wood there."

It was quiet for a moment and Kurt grabbed a hold of Blaine's hand, enlacing their fingers together. Blaine kissed his cheek and drew a breath.

"I'll go," Sam said, shrugging. "I know a bit about getting firewood."

"Someone needs to go with you," Kurt said quietly. "I'm not taking chances." He looked in Finn's direction but his eyes were beginning to adjust to the dark and he was barely aware of the boy shaking his head. Clearly, Finn had no intentions of venturing back outside the house, at least not until they left in the morning.

"I'll go with him," Blaine finally said, giving Kurt's hand a squeeze.

Kurt leaned in and kissed him softly. "Please be careful love," he whispered, kissing him again.

"I will be, I promise," Blaine replied. "Come on Sam, let's go." Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, and Finn watched as the two boys carefully made their way out the front door.

"I hope they'll be okay," Tina said.

Kurt dropped down onto the hearth and put his face in his hands. If he had his way, the six of them would be out of there in the blink of an eye. But if that big rig had meant to chase them here, who was to say it wasn't expecting to chase them back? Rachel was dead. Something, not sure what, had killed her and it was likely to be back for more.

Silence befell the four of them as they waited on tender hooks for Sam and Blaine to return. And it seemed that there was nothing to do but wait.

Outside, Sam and Blaine stuck close together as they treaded through the trees in the storm to the woodshed behind the house. So far, there didn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary. And neither of them wanted to speak for fear they might give their position away.

Coming around to the back of the house, they noted the chopping log out in front to the shed, an ax embedded into it. Sam walked over and gripped the handle with both hands. He gave it a tug, but it didn't budge. Releasing the ax a moment, the blonde boy rolled up his sleeves and spit in his hands before rubbing them together and wrapping them around the handle again. He tugged a second time and this time the ax came loose so sharply, Sam stumbled backward.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked. Sam took a moment to regain his footing.

"Yeah, just got the wind knocked out of me," he replied. He nodded his head to shed. "Go see if there are any logs in there to chop. I'm going to take a few practice swings."

Blaine looked hesitant for a moment before he nodded and turned to go inside the shed to hopefully collect some wood for Sam to chop.

The moment Blaine disappeared into the shed, Sam raised the ax above his head and swung it down, cutting through the air. He brought it up a second time, hoping to cut the same line he had the first time. There was no telling how sharp the ax was, or whether there was a grindstone nearby to sharpen it. The point was, if it wasn't sharp enough to chop through the log in one go, Sam was going to need to hit the same mark more than once.

He continued practicing swinging the ax down until one time, he brought it up above his head only to find it somehow stuck in the air. It was like a force was holding it up above his head. He tugged and tugged on the handle but it would not come down.

Thinking he needed a little more elbow grease, the blonde boy let go of the handle. That was the wrong thing to do because whatever was keeping the ax stuck above his head, chose that moment to let it go. The ax came down on Sam's head with a sickening crunch, slicing down as far as the middle of his nose. Blood spouted from his head and face and Sam's last expression was one of terror as he fell forward with a thud.

"I think we've got a fair amount in here Sam," Blaine said, making his way out of the shed with his arms full of logs. When there was no reply, Blaine moved to glance around the wood he was carrying. "Sam?"

His eyes fell on the boy's lifeless body with the ax embedded in his head. "Shit!" Blaine cried, not even caring that he had let out an expletive. He dropped the wood and took a few steps, backing away from the scene.

It wasn't until a high-pitched scream came from the house and another bolt of lighting cracked the sky that the curly haired boy turned on his heel and ran.

Behind him, something began dragging Sam's body into the trees.

Blaine came barging into the house. "Is everyone okay?"

Tina was shuddering and clinging to Mercedes. "Sorry," she got out weakly. "There was a rat." Blaine let out a relieved sigh. "Where's Sam?" she asked then. The seventeen year old swallowed and shook his head frantically.

"I don't know what happened!" he wailed, dropping to the floor. "I was only collecting logs from the shed and when I came out, Sam was…Sam was…" he covered his face with his hands and shook his head again.

"Sam was what Blaine?" Finn asked.

Blaine let out a choked sob. He shook from head to toe and bit his lip.

"Sam was lying on the ground with the ax embedded in his head," he finally said quietly.

The whole room fell silent, aside from a whimper that came from Mercedes. It was several moments of silence before Blaine realized something very very wrong.

"Where's Kurt?" he asked. It was clear that Kurt was not in the room. If he had been, he would have rushed over to comfort Blaine already but instead, Blaine was still huddled by himself on the floor, shaking. And if Finn, Tina, and Mercedes were still here, that meant only one thing. Kurt had not left the room on his own pretenses. "Where the hell is Kurt?" Blaine repeated darkly.

"What are you talking about Blaine?" Mercedes asked. "Kurt's been sitting on the hearth the whole time." But when she turned toward the fireplace to look at the silhouette that should have been Kurt, there was nothing there. The spot was completely empty. It was as though in the quiet, something had taken Kurt without anyone even noticing.

Blaine swallowed hard. He could just make out something lying on the hearth and he scrambled over to pick it up. It was the brooch Kurt had been wearing, a little witch's hat in honor of the Halloween spirit.

"Kurt!" he shouted then.

One thing became absolutely clear at that moment. Even sticking together apparently wouldn't keep them safe.

There was no telling how much time had passed when Finn finally stood from the chair. "Right, we need to look for Kurt," he said. Blaine was still kneeling at the hearth, clutching the brooch tightly in his hands and crying softly, tears quietly streaming down his face.

"Are you crazy Finn?" Tina asked. "What we need to do is stay right here!"

Finn let out a frustrated growl and toppled the coffee table, causing Tina to jump in surprise.

"Like hell I'm just going to sit here and wait while my stepbrother is having who knows what done to him!" he shouted. "I already failed to save Rachel! I will not fail to save Kurt!" He looked around at them all, watching as Tina started to tremble and Mercedes stared at him wide-eyed. Blaine looked up cautiously from his spot by the hearth. "And I don't know about you guys but given the fact that Kurt was taken without our knowledge, I am assuming staying together is not going to keep us any safer!"

No one said anything. Finn was right. They had stayed together in that room and Kurt had still been taken. Nobody could fathom exactly how he had disappeared without anyone realizing he was in trouble. But no one else wanted to admit to Finn that they were probably too late to save Kurt either.

Blaine slowly stood and raised his head high. "Finn's right. If something's after us, it'll be harder to get us if we're moving," he said. "I say we split up and look for Kurt. Mercedes go with Finn and Tina come with me," he said seriously.

Finn walked over to Blaine and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Thank you Blaine," he said, sniffing a little.

Blaine side-hugged him. "He's the love of my life Finn. I'm not giving up on him without a fight."

Finn's face fell. "I wish I had fought for Rachel."

"You did Finn. You tried to keep the thing from pulling her from the car," Blaine tried to console him. Finn shook his head angrily.

"It wasn't good enough because the thing won!" he shouted in frustration. Blaine gave him a sympathetic look. "But I won't let it win with Kurt. Burt's counting on me to take care of him." The curly haired boy nodded his head. "We're the only ones who think he's still alive, aren't we?" he asked after another moment, gazing Mercedes and Tina who were glancing helplessly at each other. Neither of them looked very hopeful at all.

"As much as I hate to say it," Blaine said, "I think we are."

Though he hated it, he could clearly see that both girls thought searching for Kurt was a lost cause. Blaine couldn't understand why they would give up so easily. Mercedes was one of Kurt's best friends. And it wasn't like there was evidence that he was dead. No blood, no mutilated body parts, nothing. Just the brooch he had been wearing. The girls were jumping to conclusions and that wasn't really fair of them but Blaine didn't say so.

"Right," Finn said. "Let's get going." He looked at Blaine and Tina. "Be careful," he added. Blaine nodded his head.

"You too," he replied. He took Tina by the hand and started off to cover the ground floor in search while Finn lead Mercedes up the stairs to the second floor.

All seemed quiet for a number of minutes. The house did creak here and there with old age and there were the sounds of what turned out to be mice and rats, but nothing out of the ordinary.

By this time, their eyes had adjusted to the dark well enough that they could make out silhouettes and avoid hitting things. This was especially difficult in Finn's case though as he was clumsy enough to run into something even with the lights on.

Outside, the storm roared, thunder boomed and lightning flashed. Rain continued to pour.

Somewhere, in an unknown location, a familiar pale boy was just blinking his eyes open. His vision blurred as he took in his surroundings. He was in some kind of wooden structure that may have been a barn once but he couldn't be sure. The room was littered with candles, all a flicker with a bright orange flame. There were no signs of life anywhere. He was alone.

As awareness flooded back to him, he felt the weight on his wrists and turned his head to either side. He was tied to the wall with rope, the rough material cutting into the delicate skin at his wrists. Biting his lip, he gave an experimental tug, only to find that the knots were secured so tightly, he was surprised they weren't cutting off his circulation.

How did he even get here? The last thing he remembered was sitting on the hearth, watching Blaine and Sam leave to get firewood.

Oh God Blaine and Sam! He never saw them come back! A fear that they may be hurt, or worse, dead, washed over him and he tugged on his bindings a second time. It was to no avail.

Again, he took in his surroundings, looking for something, anything, that he might be able to use to cut himself free with. That was assuming that he could reach it with his feet somehow.

His gaze fell on a table and his eyes went wide with fear, tears beginning to leak from them. On the table was an open leather bound book, a mortar and pestle that had some sort of dark red mixture in it, some vials and herbs, clearly used for some sort of ritual apparently. But none of these things was what had made him freeze.

Sitting on the table beside the mortar and pestle and still oozing blood, was Sam's head. Beside the table on the floor was the rest of his body, along with a blood spattered ax. A detailed survey of the room found Rachel's body hanging from the wall in a way that she was leaning forward. The blood from her neck was dripping to a bowl that had been placed beneath her.

The thing, whatever was, wanted their blood. And Kurt, could only imagine why it wanted him alive. The whole sight made him sick to his stomach. He vomited on the floor before feeling his body go slack with fatigue and fading out of consciousness again.

Meanwhile, Finn and Mercedes were prowling around upstairs, looking for any signs of Kurt.

"Kurt?" Finn called out. "Kurt!" he shouted.

"Do you want this thing to catch us or something white boy?" Mercedes bit out in a harsh whisper. She rolled her eyes at him. "Face it, Kurt's gone. That means he's probably dead. You have to let it go Finn!" she continued.

Finn glared at her. "No! As long as we have no body, I refuse to believe Kurt is dead! He's still alive Mercedes! And I'm going to find him!"

Mercedes stopped in her tracks and just stared. Finn didn't realize she came to a halt and kept going, still calling out Kurt's name but keeping his voice down.

"Mercedes." The girl turned her head sharply at the sound of her name being called out. It sounded like Kurt. "Mercedes," it came again a little louder.

"Kurt?" she questioned, looking all around her. "Kurt, where are you?" By this time, Finn had gotten far enough ahead of her to be out of earshot.

"In here 'Cedes," came Kurt's voice. She turned her head swiftly at the sound of a door creaking open. Carefully and cautiously, she tiptoed closer to the door. One hand stretched out in front of her to push it the rest of the way open and she stepped inside.

Mercedes was surprised by the fact that the room was dimly lit by two candles, one on each of the bedside tables as it turned out to be a bedroom. Despite being abandoned, everything in the room looked fresh and new, not covered with dust or grime like the rest of the house. If Mercedes had been thinking properly, that would have been her first red flag. But her rationality was non-existent at the moment.

Sitting at the end of the elegantly made bed, was Kurt, looking as immaculately put together as ever. His legs were delicately crossed and his hands neatly folded on his knee in true Kurt fashion.

"Kurt?" Mercedes questioned, still cautious. "What are you doing in here? Everyone's worried sick! Sam's dead," she went on.

Kurt turned his head to the side and a sly smirk crossed his face. He unfolded his hands and moved slowly to run them over the fabric of the bedspread.

"I know Sam is dead," he replied. "Such a tragedy." Mercedes was a bit put off by how casual he sounded, almost as if he didn't care.

"Kurt, are you on drugs or something?" she asked.

He chuckled lightly, high and airy and smiled in such a way that it kind of freaked her out. "Of course not 'Cedes," he said, hands still sliding over the fabric of the comforter. "I've just woken from a refreshing nap. Don't you want to take a nap Mercedes?" He locked his eyes on hers and for some reason, she found that she could not turn away.

Slowly, the girl nodded her head. Kurt raised one hand and gestured for her to come with his finger. Mercedes found herself moving closer to him, eyes never leaving his.

"There now. You'll have such a refreshing nap, I promise," he said as she came closer to him.

But as she reached him, she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. Pinned to the lapel of his jacket was a witch hat brooch. This was enough to snap her out of whatever trance he had her in because she knew that Kurt did not have that brooch when he disappeared. Blaine found it on the hearth.

"You're not Kurt!" she spit out suddenly. An evil grin crossed the boy's face as he stood from the bed. His other hand slid slowly from the fabric, dropping to his side.

"I'm sure you're just tired Mercedes," he said gaining on her as she started to back away. "Allow me to help you sleep!" The girl had just enough time to catch a glint of silver, enough to realize he had a knife in his hand, before he plunged it into her and she gagged.

The grin on his face grew even more. He twisted the knife in her gut, pulled it out, and plunged it in again for good measure. Mercedes gagged and sputtered and blood slowly began to pour from her mouth as her eyes bulged out of their sockets. He pulled the knife from her body again and watched with that grin on his face as she fell to her knees with a thud.

"Poor poor girl," he said, bending down to stroke her head. She blinked one last time and fell all the way forward, the last threads of life leaving her body. "She was so dreadfully tired. But I took care of that now didn't I?"

Alerted to the sound of footsteps coming his way, the boy vanished into seemingly thin air. Just moments later, Finn came running into the room.

"Mercedes!" he shouted, dropping to the floor instantly and moving to turn her body over. He gasped when he saw her wide frightened eyes, blood pouring from her mouth, and the growing bleeding wound in her gut. The knife lay on the floor beside her, shining red with blood.

Finn clasped a hand to his mouth and let out a choked sob. He scrambled to his feet and bolted out of the room. The moment he was gone, something began dragging Mercedes' body away.

The sound of a door opening caused Kurt to come to a second time. Something, he couldn't make out what, was staggering through the door. It was dressed completely in black but that wasn't what caught Kurt's attention. The thing was dragging something with it and the boy had to bite down hard on his lip to keep from crying out.

Mercedes. The thing's prize was his other best friend. She was dead, bleeding profusely from both her mouth and a wound in her stomach.

The thing dragged her over to the side of the room where it lumped her onto her side and shoved a glass jar to the wound. Blood began to ooze into it. The thing stood and turned to face Kurt.

Kurt swallowed. He couldn't see what it looked like. It was masked by a giant black hood. It staggered over to him and a long bony finger protruded from under the cloak. Kurt shuddered violently as the thing ran its nail down his cheek. A maniacal laugh came from under the hood. And then it turned swiftly and was gone.

Shudders continued going up Kurt's spine. The thing had touched him. Oh God what did it want with him? Kurt prayed to a God he didn't believe in that something would get him out of here alive. Not knowing what else to do, the boy dropped his head and began silently crying. For himself, for his friends, for his dad back home. All he wanted was the chance to see him again.

Blaine was just rounding a corner in the downstairs hallway, still clutching Tina's hand when Finn ran smack into him. The guy was in hysterics and Blaine didn't know what to do.

"Finn?" he asked, putting a hand on the boy's arm as he couldn't reach his shoulder. "Finn, are you all right?" Finn shook his head frantically. "What is it? What happened?" Finn was choking and sputtering and trying to regain control of his breathing and take in some air.

"It…it got Mercedes. She's-she's dead Blaine!" Tina gasped and clasped a hand to her mouth to cover up her sobs.

"Oh dear Jesus," Blaine spit. So Mercedes was dead. That meant three down, one unaccounted for, and three still kicking. Though he hated thinking of it that way. He had no choice now. Blaine was going to have to take charge.

A few moments of uncomfortable silence passed before Tina stepped forward and took both their hands. "We should stick together from now on. Let's keep moving. Kurt is probably still out there," she said. Though Blaine and Finn both could tell she still didn't really have hope that he was still alive. "Let's go look for him." She tugged their hands and pulled them on but Blaine stayed put.

"Blaine?" Finn asked hesitantly.

The curly haired boy turned and started making his way toward the kitchen. "You didn't find a sign of Kurt upstairs, did you?" he asked Finn, not looking over his shoulder and continuing to walk.

"No," Finn replied in a confused voice, keeping a hold of Tina's hand and following behind Blaine. "Why?" he asked.

Blaine turned around and started walking backwards. "No sign of him down here either," he said, glancing over his shoulder to see the kitchen doorway up ahead. "Which means…"

"…he's not in the house," Tina finished for him. Blaine nodded his head.

"I saw a back door when we passed the kitchen. Come on." He turned back around and entered the kitchen. Finn was definitely not too keen on the idea of going back outside. But if Blaine was right and Kurt was not in the house at all, they didn't have a choice. He yanked open a kitchen drawer and was elated to find a knife in it. He grabbed the knife.

"What are you doing?" Tina asked him as Finn closed the drawer and rejoined them.

"Being prepared. If something attacks us out there, I want to be able to fight back," he said.

"Good thinking Finn," Blaine replied. He turned toward the back door and with one easy tug, pulled it open. The strength of the wind from the storm blew the door to slam into the counter and rain water flew in. Blaine stumbled back a step before setting his face and standing up straight. "I am not going to let some stupid storm stop me from rescuing my boyfriend," he said firmly. With a nod of his head, Blaine walked out into the storm. Tina and Finn followed close behind him.

Kurt was scared stiff. The creepy thing hadn't come back and he found himself unable to stop staring from one dead friend to the next. From Rachel to Sam to Mercedes and back to Rachel. Finn, Tina, and Blaine were not there. That meant they had to all still be alive. Right? RIGHT? Kurt could only hope they were.

"Please stay alive you guys," he whispered brokenly. If he wasn't going to get out of here, at least they deserved to. He didn't know what time it was. His only means of a clock had been his cell phone and that was no longer working. Not that he could reach it anyway.

He still didn't have the faintest idea why he was being held here and the thing wasn't killing him. What did it want from him?

That was when he noticed the pictures on the far wall. He hadn't seen them before but he could tell, even from where he was that they were magazine cut outs of male models. Except that something had defaced their heads with a picture of something he couldn't make out. He would need to get closer but that wasn't going to happen.

Was the thing aiming to make himself beautiful?

And then it hit him. The thing, wanted Kurt alive because it needed his body. Whatever ritual it was preparing would use his friends' blood and his body and…oh God, the thing was attracted to him! It thought his body was beautiful! Whatever was defacing the pictures must be pictures of the thing's own face.

Kurt started struggling even harder against his bindings. There was no way he was letting the thing use some weird witchy voodoo magic to take over his body. He had to get out of here and he had to get out now! Before he found out how many dead bodies the thing needed to complete the ritual. Oh dear sweet God. This was certainly the Halloween from hell.

Blaine, Finn, and Tina continued their track through the trees. They were soaked, though probably not as much as they might have been out in the open, without the cover of the trees. The ground was a muddy mess and it was splashing up their legs. Finn's hands were covered in blood from finding Mercedes.

"I think I see something!" Blaine called over the storm. He caught sight of some sort of wooden structure through the trees. Could this be where the thing was keeping Kurt? His precious Kurt?

But Tina, had seen something too and she wasn't looking ahead of her like Finn and Blaine. She had been watching the ground.

She stopped after a moment. Her eyes narrowing. Was that just a figment of her imagination, or was there really a loop of rope in the mud? And if it was there, Finn was seconds from stepping in it. Tina's blood started to boil. That was indeed a rope. Her eyes traveled up and up and up.

A trap.

Fear clenched her whole body as she watched Finn lift his foot up. "Nooooooooooo!" she cried out and almost like slow motion, she ran and shoved Finn out of the way, stepping into the loop herself.

The rope tightened around her ankle and hoisted her in the air.

"Tina!" Both Finn and Blaine shouted. They ran to go and see about getting her down but before they could, an arrow came flying out of nowhere and impaled Tina through the neck. She went still immediately as blood bubbled up from her mouth and dripped down, running the length of her pretty face, as she was hanging upside down before dripping off into the mud.

"Keep moving!" Blaine shouted as Finn looked ready to cut her down, perhaps intending to give her a proper burial. It seemed that was exactly what he intended to do.

He shook his head frantically. "No!" he shouted. "I'm taking her body with us!" But the moment he set the knife to the rope to cut her down, something hit him in the side of the neck. "Ah!" he cried, dropping the knife in his hand and collapsing to his knees.

"Finn!" Blaine shouted rushing over. Finn waved his hand as he reached up to pull a dart out of his neck.

"Get to Kurt Blaine," he slurred before loosing consciousness and falling into the mud."

"Finn!" Blaine shouted again. He couldn't be dead too, he just couldn't be! Slowly, Blaine put a shaky hand over Finn's mouth. He could feel the other boy's breath. So whatever had been in the dart, had merely knocked him out. And the wound in his neck was mild enough that he wouldn't bleed out.

Blaine knew he had to get to Kurt but he couldn't leave Finn out in the open where he was vulnerable to attack. Pulling all his strength he grabbed Finn's legs and started dragging him further into the trees. He grunted with the effort of Finn's dead weight.

"Fuck! You need to go on a diet Finn!" he spit out. He huffed and puffed some distance into the trees where he was able to safely hide Finn in a brush. He should be okay there until he woke up.

After taking a few moments to catch his breath, Blaine ran back out to where Tina's body was, only to find both her and the knife Finn had dropped missing. He swore under his breath. But Finn was right, he had to find Kurt. Kurt had to be alive, he just had to be.

Turning his head back toward the wooden structure he had noticed, Blaine balled his hands into fists. "You may have killed my friends, and knocked out Finn, but I will not let you hurt my boyfriend!" he shouted angrily. With all the fire in his being, Blaine began marching toward the wooden structure. He knew the final showdown was just around the corner.

Kurt heard the sound of the door opening again and immediately ceased his struggle. His wrists were in pain, raw, and cut up to the point of bleeding from struggling against his bindings.

The thing was dragging in a new body. Upon closer inspection, Kurt noticed it was Tina and she had an arrow sticking out of her neck. Her face was covered with blood as was her neck and really, anything above the wound was matted with dark red liquid.

This time, Kurt couldn't keep the choked sob from coming out. The thing dropped Tina's body and turned sharply toward him. It marched up to him and again, one long finger stroked his cheek. But then it noticed the blood pooling at his wrists and it smacked him across the face, hard enough that the nail scratched his cheek and busted his lip. Kurt let out a yelp.

"Ah ah ah," the thing said, stroking Kurt's face again. It raised the knife it had taken from the scene of Tina's death and Kurt felt his whole body start to shudder.

With its free hand, the thing pulled a small glass vial from inside its cloak. And then hunched over, ripped open the leg of Kurt's skinny jeans. The boy cried out again, only this time because of the damage to his clothes. The thing's head perked up to stare at him for a moment but Kurt still couldn't see its face.

With a grunt, the thing took the knife and plunged it into Kurt's leg.

"Ahhhhhh," Kurt cried out. Tears were leaking from his eyes and he started sobbing. Most particularly when the thing dragged the knife down his leg, making the cut long and deep before it pulled the knife out and dropped it carelessly to the ground. It unscrewed the cap from the vial and pressed it to the cut.

The thing was so preoccupied that it didn't notice the door opening behind it. Kurt's head perked up and his eyes widened when he saw who it was. He bit his lip to stay quiet and shook his head frantically. He loved the boy but damn he was so scared he was going to get himself hurt.

Blaine's first instinct when he saw his beloved Kurt was to run to him and kiss him and praise The Lord that he was alive. But when he saw the thing hunched in front of Kurt, he stopped, not saying a word. His eyes scanned the room until he saw the ax beside Sam's body. Tapping a finger to his lips, he crept forward, shuddering when he had to step over Tina in the doorway.

He tried not to notice his other dead friends in the room and crept as quietly as he could toward the ax.

Kurt held his breath, biting his lip so hard he could taste the blood from where it had been busted. He was in pain. Both from his wrists and the new cut on his leg. But through the cracks of the structure he became aware of a small sliver of light. The rise of dawn was just beginning. It was barely there but it was there.

The thing was still collecting Kurt's blood, a sign that Blaine had not alerted it to his presence yet, which was good. Kurt watched as Blaine successfully picked up the ax and raised it above his head, creeping ever closer to the thing.

But just as Blaine had reached within striking distance, the thing grabbed the discarded knife, spun around, and sliced him in the arm. Blaine cried out, dropping the ax so that it fell behind him, knocking him in the back with the handle on the way down and sending him flying forward before it stuck fast in the ground.

"Blaine!" Kurt cried out. The thing spun around and smacked him again. Blaine struggled to get up off the floor, one hand clutching his injured arm and biting his lip against the pain searing up his back.

But the thing was surprisingly fast. It launched itself at Blaine and shoved him back to the ground, forcing him to roll over onto his injured back. Blaine yelped but didn't have time for much else in recognition of the pain because the thing was holding the knife to his neck.

"You no stop me from claiming beautiful body!" it said. Blaine's eyes went wide at the idea that the thing could talk. Kurt was sobbing loudly. The sun was rising ever more as the bottom of the wooden structure was now bathed in light.

Blaine used one hand to grip the wrist of the thing, trying to keep the knife from pressing into his neck. It had already managed a shallow cut. He gritted his teeth, his breathing harsh as he threw all his strength into forcing that knife away from him.

At the same time, his hand came up and ripped the hood down and the thing cried out in agony as its deformed head made an appearance.

Kurt screamed and shut his eyes tight. Blaine's face took on one of disgust and for a moment, both the thing and Blaine lost momentum in their struggle.

The thing's head looked like something resembling a large bruised flesh colored rubber ball with wrinkles all over the surface. Its nose was pretty much undefined and its eyes looked like two little black pinpricks. The only semblance of a mouth was a small hole with a single solitary rotting tooth poking out.

However, the thing recovered before Blaine did and it took it pressing the knife into his throat again for Blaine to regain his senses. But this time, the thing had a bit too much of a head start and his fighting to pull the knife away was doing little. It was now merely pressing on his airway rather than cutting him, causing Blaine to struggle to breathe.

Outside, Kurt could hear the storm finally letting up as the sun climbed higher. It was to almost halfway up the wooden structure, judging by the light streaming through.

Just as Blaine was about to believe his life was ending, a candlestick came down on the thing's head and knocked it to the ground. Blaine gasped for breath and looked up to see Finn standing there with the candlestick looking stunned.

"Cool," he said. Finn dropped the candlestick and picked up the knife before turning to help Blaine sit up. "You okay dude?" he asked. Blaine was still gasping for breath and his back was sore but he nodded his head anyway.

"I'll…be…all…right," he choked out. "Get…Kurt." He nodded his head toward where Kurt was still bound to the wall.

"Kurt!" Finn leaped up and ran over to him, using the knife to cut him free. Kurt collapsed against him in a heap. His face was a mat of tears and blood from his cut cheek and busted lip. His wrists hurt something awful but they would get better now, or as soon as Finn cut the ropes from them completely. And he couldn't really stand because putting pressure on that injured leg hurt like hell.

Finn struggled to help him up. Sunlight continued to creep up the walls and Kurt was finally able to make out that it was an old barn like he'd thought it was. The candles were burning down and flickering out.

It seemed that everything would be a-okay. Until Kurt glanced over Finn's shoulder and saw that the thing had gotten up off the floor and was coming toward them.

"Finn, watch out!" Kurt cried. The giant boy spun around so fast with the knife in his hand that without meaning to, he managed to cut the thing's head clear off. Its body took another step before it crumpled to the floor as its head landed on the ground and rolled off.

The three of them watched in awe as the light of the sun hit the thing's head through the cracks in the old wood and it started to burn. It couldn't go out in sunlight, almost like it was some sort of vampiric creature.

Finn dropped the knife and helped Kurt limp over to Blaine before sitting him down on the floor beside him.

"You two stay there," he said, turning to move toward a corner.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked, wrapping his arms around Kurt who clung to him for dear life.

Finn nodded toward the corner. Kurt and Blaine saw that there just happened to be a shovel, probably one that had been used when animals actually occupied the barn.

"I'm going to bury our friends," Finn said in a choked voice. Kurt buried his face in Blaine's shoulder, his tears coming down more as he cried. He cried for being alive. He cried for Blaine and Finn being alive. But mostly, he cried for the loss of their friends.

Blaine and Kurt watched silently as Finn dug a hole right there in the barn's ground. He carefully and bravely handled each of their friends' bodies as he laid them in the makeshift grave, cutting Rachel's down from the wall before laying it with the others. He stared at her a good moment longer before leaning down and placing a last kiss to her cold dead lips.

"Good-bye Rachel," he sniffed. "Never forget that I'll always love you." And with those words. Finn stood and began filling the hole with dirt.

The sun had risen fully on the new day by the time Finn and Blaine had helped Kurt limp back to the house and the SUV. Kurt was so exhausted he didn't even protest when Finn asked for the keys. He and Blaine got in the back and cuddled, kissing a few short times and Finn climbed in the driver's seat.

The car started without complaint despite the dents and the broken back window. The windshield wipers cleaned the windshield of rain and the teens pulled away from the old abandoned house, back to the dirt road, which in turn, lead them back to the main road.

When they got there, Finn turned left and started for home. None of them could be more eager to get as far away from there as possible.

* * *

"The end," Kurt said, grinning into the flashlight he was holding up to his face. He looked around at his Glee friends. Rachel was clinging to Finn, Tina to Mike, Mercedes to Sam. Quinn, Brittany, and Santana were all clinging to each other. Artie, Puck, and Rory were staring at him wide-eyed, Puck trying to look like he wasn't scared in the least. Blaine sat beside Kurt with his arm threaded through his, grinning proudly.

"Way to make a Halloween party dude," Finn said quietly. Kurt laughed. Artie rolled over to the light and switched it on, just as Kurt switched off the flashlight.

"Okay, I think that's enough spooky tales for one night," Artie said, rolling back into the circle.

Puck pouted. "No fair, that was just one!" he cried out.

Kurt laughed again and gave him a devious look. "Well next time don't let me go first than," he said, winking at him.

"You volunteered!" Puck retorted and Kurt just laughed again.

"There's still one thing I don't understand," Rachel said slowly.

"Why you had to die?" Santana quipped coolly. No one scolded her for it because this was Rachel they were talking about here and surely that would have been the one thing she didn't get because Rachel likely would have made herself the heroine of the story if she was telling it.

To everyone's surprise though, the girl shook her head vigorously. "Very funny but no. It was just a story, I get it. But you never did explain what the deal was with that big rig," she said. Several of the others nodded.

The grin on Kurt's face widened. "I never said the big rig had actually ever been there either. That was just a figment of their imaginations, just like this story was of mine."

Outside the Hudmel household, rain began to pour, brewing in a storm to crash their Halloween party. The moment thunder boomed, the girls screamed.

Kurt let out a creepy sort of laugh just for fun. Dropping the octave of his voice, he looked around at them all. "A storm is brewing and we're stuck in this house for a night. Beware the thing! Happy Halloween and sleep tight!"

**Author's Note:**

> See? Told you no characters were actually harmed in the making of this fic! It was all a story from Kurt's lovely mind. *winks* I hope I didn't scare you too badly. Horror is kind of my genre so I have been known to write it really well. I'd love to know what you all thought! Thank you so much for reading and I hope you all have a Happy Halloween! I'm a be Kurt this year!


End file.
